Talk:Order Of The Burning Light
WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF POWER ARMOR?!!!!! Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:12, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Also, those marines, you wrote "These men make up the rank and file of the orders army and number around 7000 and are equivilent to imperial guardsmen.They are highly mobile but aren't as skilled as the milatry of other factions." yet you gave them stats BETTER than imperial guard? if anything, their stats would be worse, and why the fuck would they have carapace armour? come on no fury, you can jump in and agree with me any time, i am right.. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:16, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Actualy a basic vetran squad has BS 4 and the other stats are the same as a normal guardsman.As well as that in the old codex basic squads could be given caprapace armour.Also power armour is not rediculous I could take away the power armour though and changed the stats to represent someone like Sgt Bastone or MarboVegas adict 21:09, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Bolshack is right, Power armour has to go, carapace armour is ok for officers but not for the rank and file. Im gonna make this clear to everyone so please read this. On an Industrial or Mining world a vast majority of a security force is actually conscripts, citizens who do their duty for a specific amount of time then go back to their jobs etc.., most factions wouldnt waste people who could work for them on military purposes. Things like Battleships and Strike Cruisers are a big NO. Same goes for Titans and anything too far out. People need to understand they shouldnt be creating another army here. This is about using your head and creating an economically stable faction. things like Inquisitors and Navigators are good allies (for good guys) while cultists and fanatics would be good allies (for bad guys) if people can work them in, a bit of both or something realistic thats entirely different would be fantastic to see. For example, a faction with access to them will ship resources offworld and supply to others, a faction without access will be forced to make allies so they can get them. If people have large or powerful militaries there needs to be a logical reason, not just ive got lots of troops that are tough coz thats how theyre trained. A faction with a large security force might rent them out to other factions as security etc... this is the chance for people to get really creative without having to worry about being all godlike with their strength. Any questions with this stuff that anyone has go ahead and ask coz ive been playing with this idea for a while now and have been researching it --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 21:10, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Just one thing.The battleship in this article is NOT a space vessel,It operates in the sea only.Vegas adict 21:32, March 10, 2010 (UTC) thats cool then, i took it to be like an emperor class or something like that... s'all good --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 23:41, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Sales Will you be selling any surplus of these ships anytime soon? The Aegis is looking revamp it's navy a bit. KuHB1aM 23:26, March 16, 2010 (UTC) The order might be willing to sell some of the older ravenge class battlecruisers and if you pay us the price of an adventours or eagle class (plus say 50% extra) we might make one for youVegas adict 18:14, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... Talk to me about those Ravengers. The Aegis would be definitely be willing to barter and trade for say, five to seven of those ships. KuHB1aM 19:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Well a ravenger would have cost around half a billion to make so the order would probabley want a quater of the original price as well as some equipment or raw materials.Also the ravengers in question wouldn't have aircraft on board and the guns would probabley need replacements.If you pay the order we will fix them up for you though.Vegas adict 21:36, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I've got an air force, so that can be taken care of. However I would need the guns retrofitted, as I'm not going to be producing naval weaponry any time soon. Also, if this went through, however would we go about it in the RP or in the articles? Would I just say I paid you and we decide together on that as fact? KuHB1aM 00:43, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Just put a section on it under the relations with other factions.The refiting of the guns would probabley also cost another 8th of the original price and the order would probabley sell 6-7 of the shipsVegas adict 21:38, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Alright, cool. It's a done deal. But I still need cement prices to honestly put it in the article. Can you give me an estimate on one Ravenger, retrofitted with naval guns? I can multiply that number by seven and come up with the price (yay for basic math). KuHB1aM 22:44, March 18, 2010 (UTC) The cost would be around 400,000 credits for each shipVegas adict 23:08, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'll add that to Faction Relations as soon as I get the chance. KuHB1aM 23:12, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Aegis Infernae... Needs more ships. Specifically, Ravenger-Classes. Also, maybe you'd be willing to sell one or two of those Eagle-Classes? KuHB1aM 00:37, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm afraid that what with the Order of the Darkest Night trading aircraft for ravengers we'v rather run out of surplus ships but we can build brand new ravengers for 1 Bilion imperial credits,Adventourous class battleships for 2 Billion and Eagles for 5 Billion (Eagles cost massive amounts to build what with the angled flight decks and control tower equipment)Vegas adict 09:21, March 27, 2010 (UTC) New Ravengers, then, por favor. Seven, maybe? I'd also like to buy one of those Eagles. KuHB1aM 12:00, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Maximum of 6 ravengers,Order policy is to not allow any rival faction to gain a majority in any ship class,An eagle (New ) would still cost 5 billion but a curent one would be 3 billion (Which is the cost of building one minus defenses and control systems)Vegas adict 12:25, March 27, 2010 (UTC)\ Awwww, fine then. Give me six of those Ravengers and a new Eagle Class. KuHB1aM 20:41, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Add another section to your bit on faction relationsVegas adict 20:50, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Cool. KuHB1aM 02:03, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Blackdamp (talk) 00:44, August 11, 2014 (UTC) They sound like the Opposite of my own faction, the Miners Union of Tremor. Your World seems to be mostly water, and mine is nothing but Lava, your people fly over the ground and mine burrow beneath it. Really neat Faction you made here.